


Fallen wishes

by royalprincessbon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, much fluff, way too much bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalprincessbon/pseuds/royalprincessbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad summary: Jean and Marco is spending their night together watching the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me too much of my time

The shining stars, as well as the dark night sky and the full moon kept staring down at the duo beneath them. The boys laying on their backs in the damp grass, hands behind their head. One of the boys heaved himself up on his arms, head hanging down still staring at the starry sky. The soft wind rustled through his blond hair. "Hey, Marco?" The older male looked up at the speaking boy. "Yeah?" Marco closed his eyes slowly, leaving his lids half-open. Still watching the stars he waited for the blonde to continue. "You're my best friend right?" Jean spoke slowly, uttered every word with care. Wondering how he were supposed to tell his friend, without making the other hate him.

It had already been two years since he first had laid eyes upon the older male. Since they became friends, _best friends_. At least they were in his opinion. To think that he, even though he's being an ass to everybody, became friends with the other, the brunette with perfectly symmetrical freckles. He still remembered the time the other first mentioned his name.

_"Marco Bott, Trost District. I want to join the Military Police!"_

Not that his name mattered then, he were just one of the many others. The only thing that really caught his eye was the way he openly admitted that he wanted to join the King's army. The same way he did himself.

"What are you talking about Jean?" The brunette looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting such a question. "Of course I am, and you're mine! Right?" The freckled boy smiled gently, also getting up from the ground. Jean sighed, how stupid of him to ask. It was so obvious already. "Yeah... We said so before didn't we..." The usually cocky blonde slid down and landed with his back on the soft surface beneath him.

Yet he couldn't escape the feeling that he wanted something more, something else.

The younger one of the men turned his eyes back to the heavenly sky above them. A bright light flashed over the darkened heaven, a shooting star.

"Hey Marco, did you see it?" Jean gasped, taken in by the sight. He kept staring up, almost expecting something more. "Hurry up and make a wish!" The freckled brunette chuckled before closing his eyes.

Jean let his eyelids fall, before thinking about his wish. What would he ask for, what did he want the most in the world? The answer was obvious, to both of them.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned to his friend, how would he say it.

Marco was already looking intensely at him. His hazel eyes slightly clouded. "Jean... I..." The blonde looked at the older man who took a deep breath and swallowed, it was hard not to stare at his bobbing adam's apple. "Jean... I need to tell you something... Don't judge me please, but I..." He broke of his sentence one more, breathing in slowly. It made Jean lose his mind, "I'm sorry" he whispered, before pulling Marco closer and crashed his lips into the brunette's slightly moistened ones.

The freckled man's eyes widened and made Jean think that he hated it. But as the blonde tried to move away a pair of hands tangled themself into his hair, pulling him even closer. The kiss grew more heated and both boys were soon gasping for air.

They looked up at each other, smiling tenderly. "Marco, I lo-"

The sky exploded with light. Stars flew over them, one after another. The dark night was lit up by the hundreds of fleeting lights and a few supernovas. Both of the boys were stunned by their beauty, they almost forgot about the other until their arms brushed against the others.

Still looking up at the sky one of the boys spoke up. "You know, I love you." He grasped his _friend's_ hand, turning his head to look the other in the eyes. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
